Loving the Wrong Guy
by carmenwattx
Summary: Loliver, Lackson, Moliver and a hint of Jiley. What happens when lilly falls in love with her best friend... when she already has a boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story. Don't be harsh, I am just experimenting, to see whether or not I can write. **

**

* * *

**POVLilly's

Look at his eyes. And his smile. He is just perfect.

"Lilly, are you okay?"

Just then, i realise that i have been glaring at Jackson. Well, i find it a bit hard NOT to stare at him. He has been the love of my life since... well, for as long as i can remember.

The crazy thing is, i have been going out with Oliver for the past year.

I wouldn't have got involved with Oliver AT ALL, but at the time, it seemed like Jackson would never EVER notice me... and i have always thought that Oliver was quite cute, so when he all of a sudden takes interest in me, who was I to turn him down.

BUT, as soon as me and Oliver become an 'item'... Jackson and I become really close, and all my feelings come rushing back for him.

And before i know what is happening, me and Jackson are best friends, with cuddling and holding hands a typical, everyday thing.

Although he views these things as nothing, I really... enjoy it? But it makes me really sad that we are only performing these acts as friends, and nothing more.

"Are you coming or not!? I am not waiting all day for you," Jackson yelled, knocking all my thoughts out of my head for the moment.

God this day was going to be hard. Today, we were going to look for an outfit for Jackson to wear on a date. Yes, i can predict that this day will be filled with jealousy and awkward moments.

**

* * *

**

I know it's pretty short, but I don't want to write tons, if it's going to be a terrible story. So do me a favour, review, and then I will know if I should continue it.

The only reason this is on this site, is because of Christina ! :P You big pain :( But, i love you really :)(L)

**Thanks Guys,**

**Carmen **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Okay, here is my second chapter. I am still not sure if i should continue with it... but untill i am positive, i will keep writing. If this isn't a good chapter, i want constructive critisism, nothing nasty!

Thanks guys :)

* * *

Miley's POV

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Urghh! What time is it?"

I looked at my phone. It was 1.30! Oh. My. God! I have slept in! What day is this? Saturday? Oh no! I had plans with Oliver today. I will phone him as soon as I am up, and see if he is still up for going to the beach. I sprang out of the bed, and ran into the toilet.

Five minutes passed, and I was out of the shower.

"That was the quickest shower I have EVER been in!" I mumbled to myself, while hunting my wardrobe for something to wear.

I wanted to look nice, but if I over-done it, he would pick up on the fact that I was trying too hard.

I settled on a pair of denim shorts, and a light blue vest top. Underneath, you could see the halter-neck straps from my black bikini.

I dialled his number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hi" I said, gingerly.

"Hey, Miley"

"We still up for the beach?"

"Sure. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah, so I will be round in about… 10 minutes?"

"Okay, see you then," I said, trying my hardest not to seem excited.

"See-yah," he replied.

AHH! Today is going to be great.

**Lilly's POV **

Okay, I am now at the mall with Jackson. He keeps talking about stupid Christina. It's not that I hated her? I was just extremely jealous! She was thin, pretty and really smart. No wonder Jackson liked her… but he didn't have to rub it in my face!

"What do you think of these?" He said, holding up some baggy jeans.

"Mmm, nah." I was getting used to saying this… everything he was picking out was terrible!

"Well, what about these, with… this!?"

"Now we're talking! Go and try that on… NOW!"

When he came out of the changing room, I actually had butterflies in my stomach. He looked so handsome. In-fact, the most handsome I have ever saw him look, in my life!

He was wearing some khaki pants and a white t-shirt. Really casual… but he really did look incredible.

"Yes, Jackson… wear that!" I gasped, with my jaw almost touching my toes.

"You sure? I think it's a bit informal."

"I am certain. You wear that, and Christina will be falling at your feet," I said, still a bit breath-taken, "well, if she has any sense," I mumbled.

On the way home, I just sat, thinking.

I am definitely in love with my best friend.

* * *

**So... What did you think? **

**Review please, it means alot to me :)**

**I need to know what you think!**

**Carmen**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Well, this is my longest update so far. I am quite proud of myself :) this is a Moliver scene, btw. yet again, please, no harsh comments, as i will be very upset :( just tell me, it's rubbish in NICE words :) thanks guys (L)

* * *

Miley's POV

As I ran down the stairs, all that went through my mind was 'I am so excited!' But, a chap at the door interrupted my thoughts and as I ran to the door, I remembered that it would be Oliver. My heart beat instantly accelerated.

"I have to remember that we are just friends. Oliver has a girlfriend… who happens to be my best friend!" I repeatedly muttered to myself.

I opened the door.

"Hey!"

"Oh, Hi!"

"Ready to go?"

I stepped out of the door, as if to answer his question, and felt relieved that I had my towel in my hand. I would look really stupid having left my house, to step back in for my towel!

As we walked to the beach, I could feel non-existent butterflies in my stomach flutter. God! I had to cut this out. It's never going to happen! Me and Oliver are always going to be 'just friends'. NOTHING more. No matter how much it pains me, he is with my best friend. Oh, I am such a bad friend. But I really can't help it!

"Okay, Miles, what to you want to do first?"

We were at the beach already? Wow! Time flies when you are day-dreaming.

"Do you want to get some food? I am pretty hungry," he asked me.

Yes! I could go some food! I didn't have breakfast, because I was rushing around, trying to get ready.

"Um, okay!" I replied, trying not to sound too eager.

It was a short walk over to Rico's but by now, I could really do with a seat. So I plonked myself down at the first table I saw!

"What do you want?"

"A hotdog, please."

"Yeah, I will get one too. Two minutes," he said, while walking over to the tills, to order our food. I couldn't help notice how hot he looked! Ah Miley! Stop it!

As he returned with our hot dogs, I caught his eye and smiled.

"You must be hungry," he said laughing.

"What do you mean?" I replied, quite worriedly.

"Because, you smiled when you saw me walking back with our food."

Oh my god! How embarrassing!? What do I say? I am so stupid!

"Oh. Yeah, I never had breakfast this morning," I recite… trying to hide my ridicule. "And before I forget, here," I say, handing him my money for the hotdog.

"No, it's fine. Just think of it as a thank you."

"A thank you for what?" I smiled again. Oops, I have to stop smiling! I can't deal with the embarrassment that follows.

"For coming here with me. Lilly's going out with Jackson and I am trying to take my mind off it. They spend too much time together, and it frightens me. What if she falls in love with him, and forgets all about me? I love her, Miles, and I don't want to loose her."

Ouch! Those butterflies just disappeared, and have been replaced with a sudden pain in my heart.

"Oh," is all I manage to say.

"Well, anyway, lets go surf!"

How grateful I was that he changed the subject.

After about an hour of surfing, I was completely knackered. I came out of the water and spread my towel onto the soft sand. I just lay on it, admiring Oliver. Oh, I will just like him until the end of the day, and then I can stop. What is one day going to do?

Another 20 minutes passed, before Oliver approached me, and lay down beside me.

"Hey."

"Hey," I replied.

We just stared into each other's eyes for roughly 30 seconds. I had to break the gaze.

"Oh, Um… What time is it?" Is that the best I could come up with? What time is it? God, I am so stupid!

"I think it is about 4," he said.

FOUR!? Is that all? It's getting a bit dark to only be four o'clock!

"Okay, well, do you want to come round to my house now?"

"No, let's just look at the sky. It's amazing."

"Not as amazing as you," I whisper into myself.

"What?"

"Nothing." Phew, that was close! Right, I am going to stop now. No more cheesy thoughts about Oliver. No more fantasizing. No more staring.

"Miles?"

"Yeah?"

He put his arm around me. Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I think I am going to faint!

I must of flinched or something, because he said, "You Okay, Miles?"

"Yeah, just felt a little breeze of air." I have to stop making up lame excuses. He is going to end up thinking I am really stupid.

We lay there for at least another hour, just wrapped in each other's arms. I could really stay like this forever.

"Oh! Um, I've got to go…"

"Yeah, same, Oli." Wow, this was awkward.

**Oliver's POV**

What have I done?

I am so confused!

I love Lilly, but… Miley? She just… confuses me! I think… I think I like her!

No, I really don't know.

Oh, I think I just need to sleep on it. I am just feeling like this, because I am paranoid about Lilly.

Yes, that's it. I am paranoid. Clever me!

I am not falling in love with Miley, I am sure of it.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? **

**review please :D **

**it will make me happy! (a)**

**loveyou guys :) **

**Carmen**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys, **

**Thanks for the reviews :) **

**They are highly appreciated.**

**Just so you know... when jackson and lilly are play fighting, i think that what jackson is doing seems really violent.. but it is not intented to be...**

**He is supposed to be, just giving her a nougie! look it up if you don't know what it is 8-)**

**So... here is chapter four... my longest so far :)****Jackson's POV**

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright?"

I walked out of my en suite to Lilly sitting on the bed. She looked dumbfounded.

"J-Jackson! You look amazing! Christina is one lucky girl," she said, laughing nervously.

"You don't have to tell me stuff that I already know," I reply, smug and boastfully.

"Yeah, don't be modest, Jackson!" We are now laughing our heads off… but Lilly ruins it.

"But you do look amazing."

I go over to her, and hug her. She returns my hug until I take my fist to her head and start shaking it around. She totally deserves a nougie!

She playfully shoves me and I land on the bed. I grab her arm and pull her down with me. She lands right on top of me. We stay there, for a few seconds, our faces so close together I can feel her breath on my face.

She eventually rolls of me, and picks up a pair of shoes.

"Are these the ones you are wearing?"

"Um, yeah."

"Cool." The smile disappears off her face. "What time you leaving at?"

I look at my watch. Oops, time had passed really quickly. I had to leave now.

"Now! It's already 6.30! I was supposed to pick her up… well at 6.30! It will take me about 5 minutes to get to her house!"

"It's okay. Everything will be fine. You are only 5 minutes late, she won't notice."

Ah! I love Lilly. She clearly realised I was panicking. I am so lucky to have a best friend like her.

"Anyway, I am going to head over to Miley's room. My mum isn't in yet, and I don't want to go home to an empty house."

I ran over to her and hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Lilly. Thanks for everything!"

"Oh, Jackson! What have I told you about saying thank you! I already know you appreciate me, so I don't need to hear it!" We both giggled. "But, whatever. Bye! Have a great time. Love you."

"Love you more, Lilly-Pops!"

With that, I ran out the bedroom door, and straight down the stairs. I grabbed my keys of the table on my way out and jumped into my car.

I drove as fast as the law would allow me, all the way to Christina's house. I checked myself in the mirror, and then stepped out of the car… ready to chap her door.

I still didn't know where I was going to take her, but I am quite good at improvising.

By now, she had already saw me in her front garden, before I had even a chance to ring her door bell. She ran out her house and gave me a swift hug.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey," I replied.

"You look lovely," she said.

I hadn't even noticed what she was wearing! Yeah, she looked stunning, in a simple black dress with silver heels and jewellery… but I wasn't attracted to her. Wow, this is strange.

When we arrived at the restaurant, (yeah, I decided to go to a restraunt… an Italian one) and once we were seated… we started to talk about each other. I know Christina, but I don't know her, on a personal level. To be honest, I didn't even know her second name! It turned out to be McArthur, by the way.

After a long, boring, chat, I felt I knew everything about her. But I wasn't that interested. What was going on with me today?

Our food eventually came, My lasagne and her pasta, and we continued talking about… really random things, to be honest.

"Do you have any pets?" she asked me.

"Nope. Do you?"

"Yeah. 2 Dogs," she replied.

"Oh, cool! I want a dog. What are they called?" I pretend to be interested. But, this has to be the most boring conversation I have ever witnessed.

"Um, well, my Jack Russell is called Connie, and my Yorkshire Terrier is called Ellie."

YAWN! I really couldn't wait until this was over.

"Oh, so two girls then?" I asked.

"Yup." I think she could sense my lack of interest.

After, what seemed like years, we had finished our food.

The waitress came over and asked us if we wanted a desert, but before Christina could answer, I declined her offer and asked for the bill.

It came to $60, but I was glad to pay it, so I could get out of Christina's presence. I should have just spent the rest of the day with Lilly, like I planned to do!

The drive home was silent. We never said a word to each other. When we pulled up to her house, instead of getting out of the car and saying goodbye to her properly, I hugged her over the gear stick, and she gave me a brief kiss on the cheek.

"See you later," I said.

"Yeah, bye."

**Lilly's POV**

What should I do, to distract my mind?

Oh god! Jackson was probably snogging the face off of Christina. They were probably having a great time, and he was probably telling her how gorgeous she looked.

Right… I will… watch TV. Yeah, some television will take my mind off Jackson.

Just as I turned the television on, though, my phone started beeping.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, gorgeous."

It was Oliver. Ugh, I wish he wouldn't call me that!

"So, what's up?" I couldn't be bothered with small talk, I wanted to get straight to the point of this un-necessary phone call.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow? I feel like I haven't saw you in ages!"

Oh god, I would rather not. Wait! I already have plans anyway. I was going round to the Stewart's house. (I have given up trying to decide whether or not I should call it Miley's, or Jackson's house.)

"Um, no, sorry. I have plans." If I said what I was doing, he may want to join us. I don't want him spoiling my precious time with Jackson. And Miley, of course.

"Oh. Bummer. Next Day?"

"I'll phone you tomorrow night," I replied. I didn't really feel up to seeing Oliver. He makes me feel even worse about the whole 'Jackson situation.'

"Oh, okay then." He sounded really… upset? "Well, I will speak to you tomorrow, then."

"Bye, Oli," I said… quickly. I wanted to hurry up and get back to my television time!

"Bye Lilly-Pops. Love you."

Excuse me?

He did not just call me Lilly-Pops.

That was JACKSON'S name for me! What does he think he is playing at?

I am so angry!

"Yeah."

I hung up the phone.

Oh. My. God. I am so angry. I really can't wait to see Jackson now. I hope he had a great time.

Maybe I should phone him?

No, Lilly. Don't be selfish. He is probably having a wonderful time! Do not spoil this for your friend. Best friend.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this...**

**but don't be a silent reader!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**it will make me smile :)**

**and want to continue this story.**

**loveyouguys (L)**

**especially you Christina :D(L)**

**Carmen**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this is my fifth chapter. **

**My favourite so far i think. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, i loved them! **

**and if you haven't noticed, i am trying to update at least once every day, and so far i have been successful...**

**but this is only chapter 5, i guess.**

**well anyway, here it is :)****Lilly's POV**

* * *

"Uh, Miles?"

"Yes, Lills?"

"Will you give me a make over? And not a stupid one, a nice one?"

Oh god. There is going to be questions.

"For real!? Ooh I am so happy!"

Phew.

"Yes, for real Miley. I want to see what I would look like as a 'girly-girl'."

You see, I was thinking. Maybe if I change my image, Jackson will _like me_. I can't stand it anymore, and I am willing to do whatever it takes for him to realise that we are perfect for each other.

Straight away, Miley had all her make up out and 10 different kinds of hair brushes! I didn't know you needed more than 1 kind of brush, but apparently, you need all sorts of different ones for different purposes.

"So, do you know when Jackson will be in?" I asked, as subtly as I could.

He was working today, and I knew he wouldn't be in until later, but I'm not too sure what exact time.

"Nope, he said he would come home as early as he could… but you know Rico. Jackson will be there forever."

"Oh." I tried to keep the look of disappointment off my face. But it was hard.

"Are you okay!?"

Great. Good going Lilly.

"Um, yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"It's just… you look quite sad."

Yup, well done Lilly.

"No, it's just… I wanted to know how his date went last night."

Ooh, great cover-up. Miley is far too stupid to see through that.

"Oh, okay. Well, from what I saw, he didn't look to pleased with it."

"He didn't!?" A huge smile plastered itself across my face.

"Nope," and with that, Miley pushed me into a sitting position on her bed. She started putting foundation on me. Followed by blusher. Thirdly, mascara. And then, lip gloss. She said she wanted it to seem 'natural'. Since when could make-up ever be natural?

Next came my hair. She attacked it with brushes and some mystery object which I wasn't allowed to look at. She said it would spoil my surprise.

After, what seemed like hours, of horrible torture, she sprayed my hair with hairspray, and said I was done. She ran over to her drawers, and picked up a small, portable, mirror.

"Tah-Dah!" She shouted, waving her hands about in the air, like a lunatic.

"Wow! You look amazing."

It was Jackson.

"Oh, Hey," I said, the shock, of him turning up, written all over my face.

"I came home early… I was quite looking forward to today. And before you ask, Stuart covered for me. But Rico doesn't know, so shush."

"Ha, will do." I replied and then took a look at myself in the mirror.

Oh my god! What had she done to me!

I had curly hair, and… and… I looked like… a girl!

Okay, that came out wrong. I looked like a 'fake and plastic' girl. The kind of girl I didn't want to look like.

BUT, Jackson seemed to like it, and that is all that mattered.

I stood up and he walked over to me and gave me my usual 'Hi Hug'.

"So," I said.

"So what?" he asked.

"So, how did it go last night?" I said, the tone and volume of my voice, rising slightly.

"Well…"

"Ugh, I don't want to hear this. I am going downstairs… shout me up when you two stop gossiping," Miley moaned, and walked out of the room as quickly as she could, slamming the door behind her.

"Okay… as I was saying." He hesitated a bit. Why did he hesitate? Didn't he trust me? "Well… it sucked."

That smile of mine, stretched from ear to ear.

"Elaborate?" I told him. How could it suck!? Christina was everyone's dream girl.

"Well, it just sucked. She bored me. I nearly died from lack of interest."

"Okay , Jackson. No need to hyperbolize. Jeez."

"I'll exaggerate and overdo things if I like. In fact… if she was a colour, she would be grey! And If she was an animal? She would be a worm! Simple and boring!"

"Oh Kay…"

He clearly hadn't liked her then.

"But, anyway, it was terrible. I kept thinking about you. Wishing I had just spent the day with you, to be honest."

Me? He thought about me? When he was on a date with Miss. Perfect? Nah, he must be lying.

"Oh, shut up, Jackson. You enjoyed it and you are just trying to wind me up. How dare you?" I said laughing, hoping that I was wrong.

"No, seriously, Lilly-Pops. I could have fell asleep. And we were having so much fun before I left."

"I don't remember this 'fun'," I said, incredibly confused.

"Oh, well." He walked over to me, and flung his arms around me, engulfing me in the biggest hug of my life! Oh, there I go with the exaggerating. This boy is extremely contagious.

"Oh no, Jackson, what are you doing!? He had lifted me off of the ground, and was spinning me round in circles. "No, Jackson!" I started to hit into his back with all my might.

THUMP!

"Ouch!" He had dropped me on the floor. How nice of him!?

"Oh, Lilly, I am so sorry!" I tripped on one of Miley's stupid shoes! Are you okay?"

He bent down to help me off of the floor.

We froze there, just looking into each other's eyes. God, he looked so amazing. I wish I could just kiss him. I really did.

He smiled. Ah, his smile was so cute. I loved his smile.

I smiled back. I couldn't help myself.

He moved closer, our lips now just centimetres apart. What was he doing? Was he wanting me to give in and kiss the hell out of him? 'Cause that is where he is heading!

Ooh, be careful what you wish for. He leaned in and kissed me.

Oh. My. God. His lips were so soft. I could feel tingles in toes. Butterflies stalked my stomach.

He started to kiss me a bit more passionately and then he stopped. Why did he stop?

He stood up, and took a few steps backwards, muttering into himself.

"Jackson?"

The door burst open.

"Is everything alright!? I heard a thud!" It was Miley.

"That thud would be me," I said.

"What's wrong with him," she mouthed to me.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Lilly! Don't lie to me!" Her voice was getting louder.

"I'm not lying."

"Well, should I just ask him then?"

"Oh, wait a minute then!"

We both walked out of Miley's room, and ran down the stairs.

I threw myself onto the couch, and she carefully sat down beside me.

"Okay, spill," she said.

I can never lie to Miley. Damn her! But I guess that's why she is my best friend.

"Well, me and Jackson were messing around…" I started.

"And…?"

"Give me a second!" Gosh, Miley was so impatient!

"And, he picked me up and started spinning me round in circles. Then he dropped me because of one of your stupid shoes!"

"Don't ever call one of my shoes stupid ever again!"

Ugh, She is such a bimbo.

"Shut up, Miley. I don't want to be here forever. So anyways, I am lying on the floor, and Jackson goes to pick me up and…"

"And what?"

"And nothing." I say. " Story over."

She sees straight through my lie.

"Lilly! I told you, you can't lie to me!"

"Wanna bet? I did earlier on."

"Stop trying to change the subject. What happened?" Wow, Miley had suddenly gotten smarter!

"We… W-we kissed." I mumbled.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH WHO!? Are you kidding me on!? What about Oliver?" Why would she care about Oliver? I have my own mini-crisis here! I may have just lost my best friend, never mind 'what about Oliver'!

"Yeah, so that's what's up with him. I hope he's not mad at me."

Miley was completely astonished.

"Oh and also, Miley?"

"Uh huh?"

"Don't tell anyone. Especially Oliver," I said. "And don't say anything to Jackson, unless he brings it up first, which I doubt."

"Kay."

Wow, I have experienced a LOT of emotions today.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review... let me know :D**

**even if you didn't like it, i'd like to know that too... i need critisism too. but nothing nasty!**

**Thanks Guys !**

**loveyou's**

**Carmen**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy. But i am updating twice tonight 'cause i didn't want to have a huge chapter so i have split it into 2 mini chapters. Thanks for your reviews they mean a lot... and thanks for reading this :) **POVLilly's

* * *

"Hello?" Who the hell was phoning me today!? It was a Sunday, I needed a long lie! Especially as it was summer break from school.

"Hi."

It was Oliver! "Oh, hi. What's up?"

"Are you free today?" he asked me.

Oh god. Say no! "Well, yes, but…" Damn Lilly. Learn to lie.

"Great, do you want to do something then?" He interrupted me. How cheeky!?

"Um," I guess I can't blow him off forever. I will have to see him some time. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just a little walk."

A WALK!? It's Sunday morning and he wants to go a walk? Where am I going to get the energy to go walking!?

"Sure. I guess so." What the hell? Is my brain just doing the opposite of what I want today? For god sake. I can't be bothered with this!

"Great! Ok, well I will come round soon. Be ready!" he said, jokingly.

"I'll try."

"Love you, Lilly."

"You too." Ah, hang up already.

"No, Lilly. I really mean it. I love you so much. I've missed you thousands."

"Yeah. You too. But, I've got to go. Bye." I felt quite guilty about it, but I didn't want to hear it anymore. It made me feel really bad.

"Bye, " he replied, with a tone of sadness.

I think I will just take my time getting ready. I have all day. Oh, I'm such a bitch.

**Oliver's POV**

I am so excited. I'm getting to see Lilly today. I love her thousands! I will admit, Miley has been on my mind a little too. Well, that's a bit understated, but I guess it's 'cause I miss my babe.

What time is it? 2 pm. What's taking this girl so long!?

I will give her a text, and see if she is nearly done.

I suppose I will just have a little think.

It's impossible. Miley keeps clogging up my mind.

In fact, I will just clear my mind. Chi-lax a little.

Miley! For god sake! Stop haunting my thoughts.

Okay, Okay. I will just think of Lilly.

Lilly is so gorgeous. And smart. And funny. And her green eyes are so entrancing. Her lovely brown hair bounces so silkily on her shoulders, so perfectly.

DAMN!

Even when trying to think about Lilly, I am thinking about Miley! Not a good sign.

Right, I am going round for Lilly, regardless of if she is ready or not. Lilly is the love of my life. NOT Miley.

As I ran as quickly as I could, all I could think about was Miley. This is really really bad.

Okay, one more corner and I am at Lilly's house.

Perhaps I will phone her. Yes, I will phone her.

Oh, no need, I am outside her house.

As I chapped her door, I was so scared. I didn't want Miley ruining my day with Lilly.

Lilly is my all, so why am I feeling this way?

Miley… she just… confuses me.

Lilly answered the door.

ALL thoughts of Miley rushed out of my mind.

Lilly was in a towel. And she looked so hot.

"Frick. Oliver. What are you doing here!?"

"Um... Um… I wanted to see you."

"Oh, for god sake. Wait here. I have to get changed!"

With that, she slammed the door on my face. I can really tell that she loves me!

Well, at least I know that I love her. Miley wasn't in my brain AT ALL. So I guess that's a good thing.

After what seemed like ages, she ran down the stairs and answered the door to me.

She certainly did look beautiful.

"It's about time!" I said.

"Well you kind of surprised me. How was I supposed to know that you'd come round before I told you I was ready!?"

"Sorry… but I missed you."

"Well, you could have told me. It's not hard to send a text!"

"I did…" I checked my sent box. The last message was sent to Miley. Fantastic. I can't even send a text to Lilly without confusing her with Miley. I'm so screwed up. I am lucky to be going out with Lilly, so why am I risking it, by drooling over Miley. "Oh, never mind… I am sorry."

"It doesn't matter." she said snidely. I think she was in a mood with me.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure."

Yep, definitely in a mood with me. I have to cut out my crap and start being a good boyfriend.

I walked over to her and kissed her.

She pushed me off her. I think that was a bad idea. It made her even more mad at me.

After a short, awkward moment I asked her, "Why?" She knew what I meant.

"Don't know."

And with that we started walking. We didn't have a route, we just went wherever our feet decided to go.

We walked for quite some time, in pure silence, before we got to the beach. Without saying anything, we decided to start walking along the sand.

I contemplated putting my arm around her… but suddenly she took my hand.

I looked at her in confusion. Just a second ago I thought our relationship was an epic failure. But now, she has taken my hand.

She just put her head down.

"Lilly?"

"I'm listening," she whispered.

"I don't want to break up with you."

"Mm-Hmm"

"I love you, so can we just talk this out?"

"Mm" God, she was being awkward.

"Fine, if I just talk… will you at least listen to what I've got to say?"

"Lilly, I love you… I have loved you for a while. Though, since we become an official couple, you have seemed so distant. I don't know why or if it is a permanent thing. All I know is, that you are conveying the impression that you do not love me. You also confuse me, because we have just been silent for a good while and you suddenly take my hand? I don't understand it Lilly." Just then I see them. People. She is trying to make it look like we are a 'happy' couple. She doesn't want anyone to know that we aren't exactly in great moods with each other.

"I'm sorry. I just… I just have to go. I have to… I have to think. I'll phone you." With that, she turned around and walked away.

* * *

**I know it sucked, and i am sorry :(**

**I just had no idea what to do... **

**but i smell a break up :O**

**awk, that's good anyway, then Mitchel can be with me :D instead of Lilly, bwwuahaha :) **

**Nah, i'd rather his brother... **

**anyway... **

**please review :) **

**thanks guys xD**

**loveyous :D(L)**

**oh and christina? **

**you are everything to me. **

**i love you more than the whole world. **

**cccccccccccc**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, my second update in one night. Might do another. i want to do a Moliver scene. but just review please :) that's all i can say. ;D**

* * *

Lilly's POV

As I walked away from him, the tears streamed down my face.

Oliver was a good guy, I shouldn't be doing this to him.

I had to go see Jackson. He will make everything better. He always knows how to cheer me up.

I start to run.

What should I do?

I can't do this to him any more.

I may be a bitch, but I can't lead him on and break his heart. It's not right.

The next time I see him, I should tell him my true thoughts and feelings, and I shouldn't keep any lies from him. Well, except the Jackson thing. But that isn't a key feature in this situation.

I got to the Stewart's house. By now, my face was red and puffy from all the crying. I flicked my hood up, and was glad that I wore a hoodie. As I lightly chapped the door, instantly Jackson answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jackson?"

"Oh, it's you." I forgot! He was in a mood with me at the moment. Oh no!

"Jackson, can I speak to you," I whispered, trying desperately to stop crying. My attempts, however, weren't so successful.

"Oh my god, Lilly! What's wrong?!"

"Can I come in?" I know it sounded a bit forward and cheeky, but this house, was my second home. And the people inside? They were like my family.

"Sure!"

I followed him all the way up the stairs and into his room. I crashed down onto the bed and let my sobs out.

Without a word, he approached me, sat down beside me and took me in his arms.

"It's okay, Lilly. Everything is going to be okay." SEE! This is why I loved this boy. He didn't ask me what was wrong. He didn't ask me if I was okay. He cuddled me. And his cuddles, are my best cure.

We sat there for ages. Eventually, though, my crying stopped and I was able to speak again.

"Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yes, thanks so much, Jackson."

"Do you want to tell me what is up? Or is everything all right now?"

"No, I will tell you. Just… keep hugging me, please." I sounded pathetic. But, right now? I was pathetic. But in his arms, I felt like EVERYTHING in the world was better.

"Of course," is all he said.

"Jackson, I don't love Oliver."

He glared at me. Shock smeared all over his expression.

I told him everything. I left out the part about me being in love with him, though.

"Lilly," he said, pulling me onto his knee and embracing me into an even snugger hug.

"I'm so sorry for burdening you with all of this. I just had to talk to someone, and you are always the best at making me feel better."

"Oh, don't worry. I am always here for you."

"I knew that… but I wasn't sure… because you have been in a mood with me lately." Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"A MOOD WITH YOU!? God no, Lilly. I have just needed time to clear my head and sort out my unorganised thoughts."

"But… that night… when we… you know…" I didn't know if I wanted to start this conversation. It may end up in me crying again.

"When we kissed?"

Wow, he wasn't scared of this topic.

"Yes," I replied, edgily.

"Well,, I had a lot of things running through my mind at the time."

"A lot of things like what?" Lilly don't do this to yourself.

"Like confusion…" Oh. Yeah, this day isn't going so well for me. "And happiness."

HAPPINESS?

"W-what!?" I stuttered.

"Lilly, I really enjoyed that night. But then we kissed. Surprisingly, I found that I enjoyed it. Then I remembered you had a boyfriend. I had to stop… but I thought, if I saw you again, I would want to kiss you again! But I have sorted out my feelings now, and I have came to my conclusion."

I am so shocked!

"I enjoyed it too," I said quietly and quickly.

Just then his phone went. It was a text.

"Damn," he mouthed.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot I had plans. And I have totally blown her off!"

Oh. So he didn't have any feelings for me at all. He was going out with some girl. Oh, nice way of showing that he enjoyed kissing me!

"Oh," I said, disappointedly.

"Oh, I will just do it another day. It doesn't matter."

"Jackson? Why did you tell me you 'enjoyed kissing me' and then make plans with some other girl!? You can't just screw around with my feelings! I didn't think you were like that, to be honest!" I had to tell him. I had to let him know he was being a fricking asshole.

"Lilly," he said laughing.

"It's not funny, Jackson!" How can he laugh!?

"Lilly, you don't understand," he said, laughing still. He was laughing so hard, that it was hard to make out what he was saying.

I stood up and walked towards the door, the tears returning to my eyes.

"No, Lilly, wait!"

"Why should I?"

"It's my Granny. She wanted me to paint her garden fence today."

"Don't lie to me, Jackson."

He shoved his phone in my face and I read the text. Sure enough, it was from his Gran. 'You are so unreliable Jackson Stewart! One day I need you to do something for me, and you forget all about me! I'll just get your cousin to do it, you lazy sod!'

I start giggling.

He stands up and hugs me as if to say, 'I know, you're sorry.'

I bloody love his hugs. But, I don't return it. I would rather just stand and allow him to hug me.

"Lilly?"

"Yes?"

"Are you single, then?"

What kind of question is that!?

"I guess so."

"Good."

He leans in and kisses me.

This kiss is ten times better than any of Oliver's kisses. It is also a hell of a lot better than the other kiss that we shared.

He moves his hands down to my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck.

The kiss gets a lot more passionate but then I pull away.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, disappointedly.

"I've got to go break up with Oliver."

"Not right now," he smirked and pulled me back into him and continued kissing me.

Ah, I love life.

* * *

**Woohoo :D **

**Lackson is now official :)**

**Poor Oliver though. **

**Please review guys, **

**it will make me smile (: **

**loveyou's :D**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. **

**I see that you are very happy that Lackson is now official. **

**I am happy too. **

**thanks so so much for the reviews. i really do love them.**

**and just so you guys know... i don't find it compulsory to make really long chapters, because it isn't manageable for me. if you aren't happy with this, i am sorry, but you don't have to read it.**

**but whatever :)**

**here is my eighth chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Oliver's POV

She just walked away.

Without, even a proper response to what I said.

Did that mean it was over?

Who knows what that meant.

I decided to just go home, I would give her a call later.

When I walked past the big group of people, I saw Miley in amongst them. She saw me, and waved.

I just looked turned my head away. It was her fault that me and Lilly were arguing. She caused all this sadness.

I continued walking, until some one ran up to me and put their arm around my shoulders.

I knew straight away that it was Miley. Could she not leave me alone?

"Ollie, what's wrong?" She asked, worriedly.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Oliver!"

I put my head down. I wasn't in the mood for this, just now.

I think she knew not to pursue with the questions, because instead she just pulled me into a hug.

"Let's get pizza," she randomly shouted, after a while.

"E-excuse me?" Did I hear her right?

"Yeah, let's go get some pizza. I am starving and I could really murder a pizza!"

"Okay," I said shyly.

We swiftly walked over to the little pizza place across the road from the beach. It was called "C&C's 'Za's." It does the best vegetarian pizza's ever!

"Well, I need to use the little girl's room. Will you order me a pizza?"

"Sure, what do you want?" I replied, coolly.

"I don't know… you pick for me," she smiled.

Damn. I have no idea what she would want on her pizza.

After a long argument, with myself in my head, I decided to get her the same as me. Cheese, mushroom and peppers… as usual.

She eventually came out of the restrooms, but there was something different about her. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, though.

"What did you get me?" she asked.

"Oh, same as me," I said, with my mouth half full.

"Which was…?"

"Oh, um… cheese, mushrooms and peppers."

She smiled. I loved it when she smiled. That's what was different. She had put make up on. Why did she put make up on?

"How did you know!?"

What was she talking about?

"How did I know what?" I replied, baffled.

"That this was my favourite pizza!?"

Was she kidding? Wow. Me and Miley had A LOT in common.

"It's my favourite too," I said, quietly.

We both dug right into our pizza.

I was starting to realise why Miley was so attractive to me. We are so alike. AND she was amazing at occupying my mind. I can't even remember why I was upset before! Okay, maybe I am exaggerating slightly… but it wasn't the main priority in my mind.

We eventually finished our pizzas and Miley had suggested we hung out for the rest of the day, 'cause I looked like I need some 'Major Trouble-Forgetting Fun.' I wasn't sure, though. I already really like Miley and from the way she had been acting with me, for the past few weeks, I could tell she liked me too.

We headed back over to the beach, and I found out that everyone was there due to Laura having turned 15. We will just stay here for a while then. At least I won't be alone with her.

**Lilly's POV**

"Jackson, I am going to leave now." I whispered, breaking the kiss.

"But Lilly," he whined, pulling me back into him.

"No, Jackson. You realise how terrible this is? I'm cheating on Oliver and you are being a really bad friend." Gosh, it was going to be hard trying to reason with this boy!

"Oh well. Me and Oliver weren't the best of friends anyway." With that, he kissed me again.

I pulled away, quickly, and ran out his door. I shouted, "This is the only way to keep everyone happy."

I heard him say something back, but by now, I was down the stairs and heading towards the door, so I couldn't make it out.

Where did I last see Oliver?

The beach, I think. Oh that's not too far from here.

But, what will I say to him? I'm sure it will come to me, once I am actually in the situation.

Thinking back over the times I have had with Oliver… we were great as friends, but it was obvious we wouldn't work as a couple. We might have had a better chance if I wasn't so madly in love with Jackson, but we still wouldn't have worked out, regardless of Jackson's presence in our relationship.

Finally, I got to the beach. I didn't see any individual person sitting in the sand, I saw a party forming.

I decided to associate myself with the crowd until I had any bright ideas to where Oliver would be. Maybe he was at this party? Nah, he will be far too depressed to socialise. He is probably in his room sulking.

A Hannah Montanna song came on, and I giggled, like I always do, because no one knows that's Miley. I know… I have a sad life, but I find it ironic. It was 'Hoedown Throwdown', actually.

Everyone started to dance, how predictable. Only one other person wasn't dancing. It was Oliver.

I walked over to him, suddenly hit with the terror. I don't want to face him. It will feel so awkward.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Hey."

"Well Oliver, I've been thinking…"

"That's a surprise! When do you ever think?" Miley said, laughing maniacally.

She approached us, carrying two drinks, clearly for her and Oliver.

"How weird is it, when you think that, that is me singing that song? And it was me, who made up that dance? Strange huh?" She clearly didn't sense the tension.

"Yeah, " I replied, not wanting to be ignorant.

"I think me and Lilly have to go for a… walk," Oliver said, trying to be subtle.

"Oh, right. Well just stay here, I'm going to dance, anyway. Show everyone how to dance!" Oh, Miley isn't as stupid as I thought. She knew we had to 'talk' so she left us to it. God, I owe her for this.

As she walked past me, I briskly said "Thanks Miles," in her ear. I'm pretty sure she heard me.

"Well, anyway… I was thinking, maybe we should break up, and just remain really good friends?" I didn't feel like beating around the bush. I just wanted to get straight to the point.

"Ok."

"No, Oliver, this will be for the best." Wait, what? Did he just say 'Ok'? Damn, I feel stupid now. I could feel my cheeks slowly turning pink. "Um, Yeah. I'm going to…"

"Lilly, don't feel bad. I know you expected me to argue… but I completely agree with you. We make such good friends, and we, well… suck at being a couple. I think we are making the right choice."

I just hugged him. I felt that was the best way to show how I was feeling.

"Well, I'm going to go now…" I started.

"You're not going to stay for the rest of the party!?"

"No, I am completely shattered. I just want to sleep."

"Oh, Okay. I'll give you a text later."

"Yeah. Bye, Oliver."

"See you later."

I walked away, rather proud of myself. Today, I have maintained a friendship and gained an amazing boyfriend.

**Oliver's POV**

It seems like I will be sitting here for ages, because Miley is engrossed in her dancing. She likes being centre of attention, I've found.

Speaking of Miley, I think I'm going to tell her how I feel. I already know she's in to me, so she won't reject me.

I know, I am being slightly cocky, but it's not cocky if it's the truth. She has been dropping hints that I have picked up on.

She's coming over to me right now. I don't know if I will tell her that I like her. I think I will just wait and see if she says anything to me first.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hi."

"So… what were you and Lilly talking about?"

"Um,"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence.

"I'm sorry to impose, I just want to know. You know I am incredibly nosey!"

"It's fine. Um, yeah, we broke up." I said, calmly.

"You broke up!? What? Why!?"

"We just weren't functioning as a couple. We are happier just being friends."

"Oh, Ok. Well I'm sorry to hear that." she said… a little too happily.

She is so into me.

"No, it's fine." I say.

"Good. Well, Oliver, can I tell you something?" The happy tone still in her voice.

Ooh, here it comes. She is going to tell me that she likes me!

"You know you can tell me anything," I reply. God, I am so excited.

"Well, I have to tell someone. I am so happy!"

"Why are you happy, Miley?"

"Well… because…" She was taking her time! How hard was it to say 'Oliver, I love you?"

"Because…?" I was getting impatient.

"Jake just asked me out… and I said yes!"

* * *

**Okay, did you enjoy it? :'D**

**if so, let me know 3**

**if not, let me know what was _wrong _with it :-)**

**yeah, review please :)**

**i know there are some silent readers out there, **

**because me and Christina were looking at the story traffic. **

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**i can't stress it enough. **

**it makes me soso happy when you review.**

**it also makes me update quicker :)**

**and i am going back to school on Monday, so the reviews won't be as frequent.**

**3**

**thanks guys, **

**love you lots !**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, **

**sorry i haven't been updating frequently, **

**but i am back at school... **

**and i can't stay up late to write.**

**but i am trying my hardest.**

**thanks so so much for the reviews!**

**i loved them,**

**they make my day :)**

**

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

Well, I just informed Oliver about Jake, and he looked shocked! And… sad? Surely not.

"Oh, cool." is all he said.

"Well, anyway," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I have to go."

This wasn't going as planned. Maybe, I shouldn't do this. It will be far too hard.

You see, when Jake asked me out, at first I was like 'GOD NO!'… but then I thought, why not? I had to take my mind off Oliver. He was my best friends, boy friend! Well, not any more. But, ex-boyfriend!? That's even worse. No girl should EVER like their best friends, boyfriend. It wasn't right.

So, my initial plan was 'distract my mind from Oliver'. But now… he seems unsettled by this news - well maybe it was just my imagination - and I am raising my hopes, that he has a small fancy for me.

Regardless of my thoughts, I made my way back to the party.

Jake was there. But, I decided to avoid him. I didn't feel like seeing him just now.

Unfortunately, he saw me.

"Hey babe," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hi," I said, nonchalantly.

"I was thinking… instead of wasting time over all this 'dating' crap… we should just… you know," he said, pausing after each little phrase.

"I know what you mean. And I am not sure if I am ready to be your girlfriend yet, Jake."

"Does this change your mind?" He leaned in and kissed me. I got shivers down my spine. I never realised I could feel this way about anyone other than Oliver. Jake suddenly became so appealing!

He pulled away, slowly, and gave me a hopeful smile. I just pulled him back in and kissed him again. I certainly wouldn't mind being his girlfriend now! He is so amazing.

God! Am I saying this?! Well, not really, I am thinking it, but how could I !? Oliver was my everything, only… 5 minutes ago! But, now, one kiss with Jake has sent previously undetected feelings all over my body.

In fact! I will go and see Oliver… and if I feel that I still love him, I will break things off with Jake… but if I realise that I don't like him, anymore, then I will continue this with Jake. Perfect! I am so smart. And modest-est. (N/A this is for me and Christina, you will not understand it, lol. So sorry, but I had to add it in.)

"Um, I've got to go," I said, breaking the kiss. "But, I will be back later."

"Okay," he said, giving me a kiss on the head.

I ran in the direction that Oliver wandered away in. I, hopefully, would be able to catch him, before he was too far out of sight.

In the distance, I could make out him, walking slowly and slouched over.

I picked up my pace, and began to run faster.

Finally, I caught up with him.

"Ollie?"

He stopped in his tracks. He instantly started fixing his hair and… wiping his face?

"Yeah, sorry, I, um…" This didn't seem like my Ollie. Something was wrong.

"Oliver, are you okay?" I said, pulling him into a hug. I saw his tear-stained face. He had been crying.

"Oh, I just…" he started crying on my shoulder. This was why I loved Oliver so much. He was so sensitive. But I think I would prefer to have him as a best friend.

"It's okay, Oliver," I said, trying to comfort him.

After a few minutes, he pulled away from our hug.

"Miley, can I tell you something?" he said, calmly.

"Anything, Oliver! You know that!" I replied.

"I love you."

I kissed him.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short.**

**i just felt that i should stop it where it is, you know? **

**but whatever... it doesn't really matter? does it.. as long as i update soon :)? **

**em... but yeah, review please :D:D:D? **

**loveyou's :D**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
